


Claustrophobia PT2

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here you go out of popular demand I continued the fic where a grown up Lucifer is set free but the wait of his phobia ways on him as sudden realization hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia PT2

Months, that’s how long it had taken for your plan to finally reach fruition resulting in Lucifer finally being freed from the cage. You watched as Lucifer slowly made his way down the stairs at Nick’s house the vessel that had been chosen for Lucifer instead of Sam running his hand along the banister lightly. You smiled in approval to the grown up Lucifer were as you’d only ever really known him as a child but when he came to the bottom of the stairs Lucifer’s knees gave way a little under him causing him to grab onto the banister for support. 

“Lucifer?” You called out as you ran to his side 

“I’m fine…I’m just not used to this vessel yet,” Lucifer stated 

You helped him up only to have him push you away while placing a hand over his eyes to give them a rub. You sighed deeply before placing a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder only to find it shaking slightly making you worry as you placed a hand lightly on his chin you pulled him till he was facing you. Lucifer’s brilliant blue eyes were filling with tears as you looked at him with concern on your face. 

“What’s wrong?” You asked gently 

“Nothing, it’s…” Lucifer trailed off as he averted his gaze from yours 

“Lucifer…talk to me, please,” You pleaded softly 

“It’s nothing, I just…forgot what it felt like to be free” Lucifer whispered still avoiding your gaze. 

“Oh Lucifer…I forgot about your phobia…oh my, being locked in that cage…Lucifer I’m so sorry” You suddenly realized as you remembered the incident when Lucifer was 14. You pulled Lucifer towards you until he was pressed close to you in a hug with one hand on his back and one cupped around the back of his neck. You felt Lucifer resist at first but then he slowly brought his hands up to return the hug as you felt tears beginning to soak the shoulder of your shirt. 

“It was…worse then…that day,” Lucifer whispered as his voice cracked 

“Your fine now, I’m here and I’m never leaving you again” You assured him

“Thank you” Lucifer whispered as the two of you simply embraced one another

“Anytime” You responded placing a light kiss to his temple


End file.
